A typical motorcycle can weight 550-pounds or more. Lifting a fallen motorcycle off the ground is nearly impossible for most riders and can be dangerous for the rider due to the weight of the motorcycle, particularly if the rider is already injured, winded, etc. from the initial downing of the motorcycle. For example, if the rider loses the grip of the motorcycle during the lifting process, the motorcycle may fall again consequently hurting the rider and/or further damaging the motorcycle. Even if the rider is able to lift the motorcycle, the rider can physically get hurt due to the weight of the motorcycle. Riders currently use different techniques to lift fallen motorcycle. For example, riders rest their butt/lower back against the fallen motorcycle and grab the motorcycle with both hands. Then the leg muscles are utilized to slowly lean the motorcycle into the side-stand. Other than the specialized techniques, the motorcycle industry lacks a proper lift system or a jack system for the dropped motorcycle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an upstart motorcycle jack system that aids the rider to comfortably lift a fallen motorcycle. More specifically, a scissor lift mechanism of the present invention allows the rider to lift the motorcycle past a 45-degree arc angle so that the weight of the motorcycle can be transferred on the wheels of the motorcycle. The scissor lifting mechanism securely rests against the ground floor and functions as a fulcrum member with the motorcycle. As a result, the rider is then able to push the motorcycle into the side-stand such that a fraction of the lift force is required to push the motorcycle to achieve 90-degree side stand.